


Hexagons

by kristsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Shipper!Sam, and this would look lovely in the bunker, castiel still loves bees, dean is thoughtful and also a dork, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Dean buys something for Cas, it goes over better than expected.





	Hexagons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacass (Fushigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/gifts).



> Okay, so this ended up in my notes yesterday, and I realized I never posted this on here even though I wrote it in March 2016. I think i have improved as a writer, but I'm still going to post as is. I hope you still enjoy <3   
> The inspiration for this can be seen [here.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/140472322579/dek-says-so-paisleygarbage-check-out-our)

Dean steps out of the Impala and grabs the package he just picked up from the PO Box he and Sammy have in town. He is still amazed that they get to have that now. A reliable place to have things delivered. He is particularly excited about this package, though. It was something he saw Cas sighing at wistfully a few weeks ago while puttering around on the internet. It was this really unique table lamp that was shaped like a beehive, cut hexagons out of wood that let out a nice warm light. Dean had noticed that Cas really hadn’t done much to make his room his yet, so he figured why not help him along with something that would really fit and that he obviously wanted.

Dean finds Cas in the library as per usual. He sets the box down in front of him and takes the seat next to him. Cas just looks up at the box then at Dean and raises an eyebrow.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Just open it Cas.”

Cas puts down his book - How To Make Your Plants Happy - and just holds his hand out. Dean startles a bit then pulls a knife out of his pocket and plops it into Cas’s hand.

Cas opens the package methodically, taking his time, unwrapping everything carefully. By the time Cas sets the lamp on the table Dean is a strong mixture of excited and nervous. Cas hasn’t made one noise since he started.

Cas looks up from the lamp right at Dean. Dean is shocked, there are unfallen tears in Cas’s eyes.

“I’m sorry buddy I thought…” Dean started

Cas just shakes his head. “No, Dean, you misunderstand. I believe these are what you would call tears of joy. No one has ever given me a gift like this.” Cas looks to the lamp, brushes his fingers along the edge and back to Dean. “Thank you, Dean. It’s beautiful.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, getting redder by the second. “It’s no big deal Cas, I just thought you would enjoy it. It seemed like you liked it when you saw it a couple weeks ago.”

They stare at each other for an undetermined amount of time before the sound of a throat clearing surprises them both.

“Hey guys, what’s goin’ on?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Nothing, Sammy.”

“Dean gave me this lovely lamp,” They manage to say at the same time.

Sam just chuckles. “It’s a nice lamp, Cas. Good choice, Dean”.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Dean turns to Cas.“Let’s go set this up in your room.” Cas picks up the lamp reverently and follows Dean out of the library. Sam shakes his head and pretends not to notice the arm going around Cas’s shoulders.

He’s hopeful that maybe they will just set the lamp up in Dean’s room instead.


End file.
